Gundam Wing : Relena and Heero
by heerolover
Summary: It is about Heero and Relena in outer space fighting a evil force(i'm not telling what) and all the excitement that comes with it.


Gundam Wing  
Chapter 1  
  
"Heero wake up man" said Chris.   
Chris was the guy Heero met on the road. Heero was exhuasted   
from walking that when he met Chris he welcomed his hospitality.   
  
"Huh.. where am i?" asked Heero.  
He didn't remember anything but laying down on a warm bed.  
  
"In my crib" said Chris worried."Don't you remember last night?"  
  
"No, what am i doing here and who are you?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm Chris, we met on the street yesterday afternoon. Remember?"  
Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, now i do". "Thanks for taking me into your home".   
  
"No problem, i'll welcome anyone that saved the Earth and   
the Colonies" Chris stated.  
  
"How did you know who i was?" asked Heero surprised from this  
last statement.  
  
"Everyone knows the famous Gundam pilots" said Chris shocked to  
Heero's gloom expression."What's wrong? Don't you like being a hero and a Gundam pilot"  
asked Chris.   
  
"Am i actually a hero or just a fake? Am i worthy of piloting   
Wing Zero?" asked Heero. His memories coming back to him when  
he accidently killed a little girl and her dog.  
  
"Of course you are a hero. Why would you say you aren't? You   
are worthy of piloting Wing Zero. What makes you say differently?"   
Chris was shocked at what this Gundam pilot had just said. He   
also pitied him greatly. He wondered what could have caused so   
pain and suffering to a person, especially this persomn.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Forget what i just said. I guess i am just  
tired. Please can you leave me so i can have so rest?" asked   
Heero. Snapping out of his trance of sorrow.  
  
"Yeah sure" Chris said. Telling himself that he had to help this  
young, suffering man.  
  
Heero stayed awake after Chris closed the door. He felt a great  
sorrow in his heart that hurt in more than killing people. "I   
have to find my reason of living" he thought. "Am i worthy to  
be called a "Hero" by these people?" Thinking these sorrowful  
thoughts he driftd into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Relena stared out the window wondering where Heero was and   
what he was doing. "Is he thinking of me?" "Does he even   
remember me?" Relena thought.  
  
"Miss. Relena?" asked her butler.He saw for the last past   
months a great sadness in Relena that he never say in her  
before. He aslo knew what it was about.  
  
"Yes Paigen?" sayed Relena. Coming back to her senses when  
her name was called.  
  
"You have a visitor." said Paigen. Hoping that this visitor  
would lift her spirts.  
  
"Who is the visitor?" she asked. Wondering who this visitor  
could possibly be. Her friends where somewhere in outer   
space, while she is here on Earth.  
  
"He wanted me to keep him oniminous" he said.  
  
"Ok, take me to him." Relena said. Hope begining to raise her  
spirits.  
  
She entered a room that was as marvelous as a most valued   
painting. Its walls decorated with flowers of every type   
imaginable. Tables that where covered in vines that bloomed  
out flowers of its own. Relena always felt at peace with   
herself in this room. In the middle of the room was a young  
man and woman.  
  
"Milliardo! Noin!" was all she could think of saying. Seeing   
her brother and her friend and protector sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello Relena" said Milliardo or as well known "Zechs Marquise".  
  
"Hello Miss Relena" said Noin.   
  
"What are you guys doing here? Where did you go after the   
battle with Trieze's daughter?" asked Relena, still half  
surprised.  
  
"To answer your first question. We are here to take on a   
vacation." said her brother.  
  
"To answer you second. We went together to the colonies  
to get married" Noin said.  
  
All Relena could say and even think at that moment was  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
"Like you heard my darling sister" put in Milliardo. "We  
loved eachother so why put it off any longer".  
  
"Didn't you think i would have liked to be there?"   
Relena snapped. Upset that Noin hadn't told her anything about  
getting married or in that case liking her brother.  
  
Noin knew Relena well enough to know what she was thinking.  
"Relena we were afraid that you were going to stop us" she   
said.  
  
"Why would i do that?" "My brother is old enough to know  
what he is doing." said Relena. Her anger turning into  
happiness.  
  
"We are extremely sorry. Please forgive us?" put in her   
brother.  
  
"Of course you are forgiven and congradulations. I am very   
happy for you guys. Now what is this talk about you wanting  
to take me on a vacation?" Relena said, very interested.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heero woke in a better mood this time. He left the room he   
was sleeping in to find Chris. Unfortunatly Chris wasn't around.  
"Well i guess i'll leave him a note of appreciation" Heero told   
himself.  
  
Heero left Chris's house to find himself underground. "UH!" was  
all Heero had the chance to say because right then Chris   
appeared in front of him to block his view.  
  
"Why are you blocking my way?" asked Heero a little curious  
and mad.  
  
"It is a secret project we are working on and outsiders can't   
see it" said Chris very fast that it made Heero wonder what  
was in there.  
  
"Look, I distinctly saw a Gundam in there" said Heero, now   
getting a little annoyed.  
  
"NO!! You saw nothing." said Chris. He cursed himself for not   
predicting this would happen.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Heero yelled. He pushed Chris out of   
the way.What he say made him freeze right where he was.  
  
"What is Gundam Zero doing here. And for that matter all  
the rest of the Gundam's?" Heero asked himself rather than  
Chris.  
  
"When you blew up your Gundam's we took all the pieces that   
were left and rebuilt them." said Chris. Hoping that this  
wasn't going to turn into a fight.  
  
"Why did you bother to build it again?" asked Heero, still a   
little surprised. "This surprise stuff has been happening to   
me to often" he told himself.  
  
"Because we knew that peace was not going to stay in this   
world forever. Doesn't matter how hard Miss Relena   
Peacecraft wishes and tries." said Chris. "And we were right."  
  
"What do you mean you were right and who are we?" said Heero.  
  
"To answer you second question we are the people that have been  
looking for the Gundam pilots and building the Gundam's. We   
are called 2nd Generation." said Chris. "And to answer your  
first question, we found a spacecraft heading to earth with   
there own Gundam's."  
  
"WHAT, there own Gundam's! How can that be!?" asked Heero,   
surprised for the fifth time today.  
  
NOTE: I edited the top version cuz you said there were some mispelled words.  
Hope you enjoy chapter 4 as you did with 1 through 3.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, where do you plan to take me? asked Miss Relena.  
Milliardo and Nion hadn't told her where they were taking   
her. All they said that it was some place you could relax.  
  
Actually when she thought of relaxing she felt something   
inside of her tell her it isn't the time. She told her brother  
and Noin her feel of uneasyness and they said that she needed   
to get some relaxation. She told herself not to worry and   
also blamed the feeling on being over worked.  
  
Days passed on the plane until they got to their destination.  
  
"We are going out to space?" asked Relena surprised that there   
was a shuttle waiting for them.  
  
"Yes, and the best place you could go to get your mind straight  
and your thoughts organized" said Milliardo. "We should know"  
  
"Okay then, its off to space we go" said Relena. Did that sound   
korny or what?   
  
"The shuttle will depart in 10 min. Please make sure your   
seatbelts are on tightly." said the sturtis.  
  
Relena was so excited she was having trouble breathing and   
she wasn't in space yet. All of it caused by the thought that  
she might run into Heero.  
  
Noin saw the anxiousness in Relena's eyes. She hoped that they   
would accidently run into Heero. That was the purpose of this   
trip anyways, even though they didn't tell Relena. They didn't  
want to get her hopes up, there was a 50/50 chance they won't   
find him.  
  
"Don't get to anxious Miss Relena" said Noin. She saw Relena  
turn into a dark shade of red. "Don't worry Miss Relena, we will  
try our best to find him."  
  
Relena was surprised to find out she was so transparent. Was   
Noin refering to Heero? thought Relena. Can't be. How could she  
know what i was thinking?  
  
"We will be arriving at Colony X1999 in 5 min. Please be aware   
of the safety sighs above your chair." said the sturtis.  
  
"Well, we finally made it." said Milliardo stiffing a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, we certainly did." said Relena. Her anxiousness getting   
the best of her.  
  
"We have arrived at Space Shuttle Airport. Please remove your  
seatbelts and welcome to colony X1999. Please exit the door  
on your right." said the sturtis.  
  
Relena, Milliardo, and Noin got off the shuttle and found a  
taxi waiting for them. They headed for the X1999 Hotel. Before   
they got there Noin told Relena that they were going shopping.  
Relena at first objected to the idea, she was a little uncomfortable  
going shopping with her brother but Milliardo told her he was  
going to do his own shopping. So they reached the X1999 shopping  
mall. It was a fairly big place where everyone in the colony  
went to buy the latest fashions and the not so latest.  
  
"Well Miss Relena, first of all we want to buy you some new   
clothes because you are on a vacation and a vacation sometimes  
means to get out of your uniform as a Queen" said Noin with a   
twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"If that is what you propose, I am all for that" said Relena, thinking   
that change would be a good thing for her.  
  
"Ok lets go!" said Noin. A little excited because she was going   
to change Relena into something Heero can't refuse.  
  
*****  
  
"Well Milliardo, what do you think?" asked Noin. Amused to see  
the look an her husbands face.  
  
"Incredible!" was all he had in mind to say.  
  
Relena blushed thinking if they found Heero what he would say.  
  
Relena had blow dried her hair and bought some skirts and tan   
tops. Some shoes and the most important of all, make-up. She   
was wearing one of her new purchased items with her new hair  
style and make-up on her face when her brother saw her.  
  
Noin was crying from laughing at Milliardo. She was so amused   
to find out that he was at a lack for words which was never, so  
she thought.   
  
"Thank you" said Relena, too amused by her brothers attitude to  
feel weird and out of place.  
  
"Well guess what my dear sister?" said Milliardo to Relena.  
  
"What?" asked Relena, wondering what happened now.  
  
"I found something out about Heero" he said.  
  
"What did you find out?" Noin and Relena said at the same time  
that it greatly amused him.  
  
"That the last place anyone has seen him was in this colony"  
said Milliardo.  
  
"So Heero is here?" asked Relena, afraid that the answer would  
be a negative.  
  
"As much as I can guess, yes" Milliardo said. "I have the name   
of the guy he is supposed to be staying with. So what I am   
planning to do is go to where this guy lives and see if he is stil  
there. If he is then I will take you with me but if not, then he might  
know where he went" said Milliardo.  
  
"No!" said Relena with a stomp of her feet. "I am going with you  
to see if he is there. That is final!!!"  
  
"Okay. The only reason i am letting you go is because then you  
won't call me a liar when he isn't there" said he brother with   
his chin up in the air.  
  
"Okay then, lets go see if he is stil there" she said with a aura  
as if she was the Queen of the world, which she was.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Heero was on the couch that was made of a silky material. The color  
as dark and glowish as red can get. He was listening very intently   
on what Chris was telling him on the enemy. As far as they know,   
which is little, is that it is coming in a fast pace.  
  
"So what are you planning to do about this force that's headed to Earth"  
asked Heero.  
  
"We don't know. All we know is that it is also coming for someone"  
said Chris.  
  
"What! How do you know it is coming for someone? You didn't tell me   
that a while ago" said Heero astonished at the new data they gave him.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, we don't know for certain. We don't even   
know why we think that" said Chris, a little embarressed about  
not being able to tell Heero what he needed to know.  
  
"That is weird" said Heero. He wasn't sure if they were not telling him   
or if they didn't know. He rather doubted they were lying. He wondered who  
could this person be. If he knew he might do something about it. Find out   
what these people wanted with that person.  
  
"Do you have any clue of who this person they are looking for is?"   
Heero asked. Maybe they know who it is.  
  
"No, we don't" said Chris.  
  
"I.." and just then there was a knock on the door. Chris started to get up but  
Heero motioned him to sit down. Chris figured he wanted to get the door.  
Heero opened the door and was startled to find what he found at the door.  
  
"Hello Heero" said the female at the door. A grin starting to form on   
her face.   
  
"Rr..ee..ll..ee..nn..aa" Heero tried to say. He wasn't quiet sure if he said that  
or not. He was just getting over shock. The last person he thought he   
would run into was her.   
  
"Hello Heero" said Milliardo. Coming out from behind the wall. Coming  
out with him was a girl he knew by the name of Noin.  
  
"Zechs" was all Heero could say. He was really having a lack for words at   
the moment. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Well we came because we would like to talk some things we've found  
with you" said Zechs. He didn't think he would have to explain why   
Relena was here. He could tell they were already exchanging signs by  
just looking at eachother.  
  
"Well i guess you can come inside then" said Heero a little akwardly.  
  
"Thank you" said Noin. It was the first time she spoke since he opened  
the door.  
  
Heero led them into a room with a couch, an arm chair, and a small   
coffee table. The walls were of the color of the sky. Relena gasped  
at the beautiful texture of the room. It was well furnished and well   
decorated. Heero led them there and vanished telling them that he would   
be right back.  
  
Relena took a seat on the floor. There wasn't no room for her on the   
couch. Noin and her brother were occupying it. It was a couch for two  
she had noticed. Her thoughts wondered off thinking on the expression   
on Heero's face when he saw her. She was admiring the thought when Heero   
came in.   
  
"Well" was all he said when he came in.  
  
"Well me and Noin wanted to know if you have known that a strange force is headed  
straight for Earth?" asked Milliardo.  
  
"Yes i have known" said Heero. "As a matter of fact, that is why i am  
here." With that he told them everything that happened when he came to  
be a Chris's house and what he as learned. They stayed quiet while he finished  
and a little after that. Relena decided to break the silence before it  
got unbearable.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you came here for that reason?" she asked   
Milliardo and Noin.  
  
"We didn't know if you would come with us if we did" said Noin in a   
matter of fact tone.  
  
"So true" was all Relena could say.  
  
Heero was taken a back finding out that Relena didn't know about the  
enemy. Then why is she here? Heero asked himself. I don't have time to   
find out right now. I'll ask Noin later. I feel there is a reason  
behind why she is here.   
  
"Well, I expect that you are tired so i'll show you to your rooms" said   
Heero.   
  
"Yes, please" said Noin.  
  
Heero showed them around and then showed them where their rooms were.  
Relena had a room right next to his and Noin and Zechs shared a room  
together. Heero was kind of pleased to see Relena again. Actually  
more than pleased but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet.  
After he left them settled he went to look for Chris to tell them   
what he found out.  
  
"Heero" someone called from behind him.  
  
Heero turned around and Noin was looking at him from her doorway.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"It is about Relena. Milliardo and I want to tell you why we brought   
her. She is the one the force is looking for. Don't ask how we know   
but trust me. She is endanger Heero. Milliardo and I can't protect   
her anymore. She knows something is going to happen to her but she   
doesn't know what and that is why she doesn't tell anyone" said Noin.  
  
"I see" was all Heero said and turned around and left. Now i understand   
why she has such a suffering look on her face and her eyes don't have   
a twinkle in them, Heero thought. He reached Chris's room and knocked  
to see if he was able to go in.  
  
"Come in" was all he needed to enter the room.  
  
Heero entered the room and sat down on the cushioned seat. He said a   
greeting to Chris and lauched into everything he learned from his friends.  
After he finished they stayed quiet for a while until the silence was  
excruciating.  
  
"Thank you Heero for telling me this. I will take the appropriate measures.  
I'll go now and speak with the others. If you will excuse me" and then  
Chris was gone.  
  
Heero got up from his seat and headed toward the door and to his room.  
He thought that he deserved a good nights rest. I have had enough   
surprises for a day. I will deal with them and Relena tomorrow when  
I am refreshed, Heero thought.  
  
Relena was escorted out of the beautiful , she guessed, living room or  
waiting room. She stared at Heero's back until she reached her room.  
Heero snapped her out of her trance when he said her name and the   
introduction of her living quarters. She missed the showing of the   
place she was living in but she figured that she would do that later.  
So now she found herself wondering around this strange of a place that  
she was living in when she came into a room so beautifully designed that  
it beat the other room 20 to 1. What made this room even more magneficant   
was the window across the room. This window was a replica of space but  
when she went to examine it better she found that it was actually space   
itself. Right then is when she felt the most horrible pain she has ever  
encountered in her life. The pain so intense that she fell to the floor  
and fainted.  
  
******  
  
Heero was passing by the room with the window with space outside when he  
heard a big thump. He entered the room to find Relena sprawled in the  
floor unconscious. He ran to her side and felt for her pulse. When he found   
that she was alive and not dead he released the breath that he didn't know  
he was holding in. He placed her head on his thighs delicately and waited  
for her to regain consciousness. About 10 minutes passed before any   
signs came of her returning to consciousness.  
  
"Umm.." groaned Relena.  
  
"Relena, wake up. Come back to me" said Heero hoping that he was pushing her   
back to consciousness.  
  
"What happened?" asked Relena.  
  
"I found you unconscious" said Heero.  
  
"The pain" said Relena.  
  
"What pain? What happened? Tell me" asked Heero a little to aggressively.  
  
"I don't know. I was looking out the window and then a huge pain came  
to me. I fell to the floor and into oblivion. All i remember is the pain  
of somebody causing it" Relena told him.  
  
"What do you mean the pain that someone caused you?" asked Heero, know  
worried for her safety even more.  
  
  
Note: This is the next 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy them. Sorry if the other 2  
chapters before 4 and 5 appear. ENJOY!! 


End file.
